


Pain in the Heartcrunklers

by tooNonForYourBinary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A mix of both maybe, Agender Character, Depression, F/F, Gen, Gender is not related to the plot, Honestly I don't know enough about my own brain to describe others properly, I hope my tags are right, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Panic Attacks, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooNonForYourBinary/pseuds/tooNonForYourBinary
Summary: Luna struggles with their mental health, unfortunately wixenkind believes mental health issues are imaginary.Slight Hurt/comfort.





	Pain in the Heartcrunklers

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I use wixenkind as a gender-neutral for wizardkind.  
> 2) This was written to deal with some emotions, but I thought "might as well put it out there".  
> 

Luna was sitting in their favourite armchair, and had just finished reading about a possible Umgubular Slashkilter sighting.  
It was their favourite chair, with a bright purple swirling pattern on a green background. There had never been a sighting this close to Norway, so another expedition was certainly warranted. Normally this would give them lots of energy, but-

They suddenly realised they were in pain. It seemed some Heartcrunklers had managed to get inside their chest again and were causing a havoc. Luna clamped their hands around themself.  
_If you put enough pressure around the Heartcrunkle-infected area, they get scared and fly away._ Unfortunately, it seemed Luna didn't quite posses the physical strength necessary for the procedure.

Breathing was starting to become difficult.

"Hermione," they gasped. _No,no, she won't hear that._  
The Heartcrunklers seemed to have gotten to Luna's head. Now their thoughts were trying to race each other to an empty corner in their mind, but the Heartcrunkler's pheromones were everywhere. _No no no no no no no no no no._ Tears were starting to well up.  
Somehow, Luna remembered that Sonorus charms exist. They grabbed their wand and gasped out: "S-sonorus".  
_I am a capable Wixen and I will cast this charm._  
”Sonorus!"  
_Good._

**"HERMIONE."**

Their words reverbrated through the walls. With a bang of the door, Hermione appeared.  
"Sorry, Luna, I was looking up some case files-" She saw the state of her partner. "… What do you need?"  
"It's Heartcrunklers," Luna whispered. They spoke in no more than a murmer now. “Could you put pressure on the infected area?”  
“Of course.” Hermione went to sit on one of the armrests and wrapped her arms around Luna. She carefully applied strong pressure around Luna's chest. “Is this level of pressure adequate?”  
Luna nodded. Hermione kissed their hair and settled in.

***

Hermione and Luna were sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea each, Luna, uncharacteristically _at_ the kitchen table instead of _on_ it. They just didn't have the energy at the moment. Hermione had her case files out.

“You know,” Hermione said, “I've been doing some research, and I've been thinking. We know wixen society is terribly backwards in Mind Healing, it's ridiculous really, but I've found some Squib psychologists who might be helpful.” She looked over to Luna, who was cradling the cup of tea with their hands. “You know, the Muggle Mind Healers. It might be worth a try, considering they _do_ believe in Heartcrunklers, and will actually treat you.”

Luna took a sip. “ _That you're unable to see the Wrackspurts, doesn't mean it doesn't exist._ Wizards and witches are so quick to doubt what they do not see or experience themselves.” They looked up at the ceiling and hummed. “It has been ages since my expedition for the Gulping Plimpies in Italy.”  
Hermione bit her lip. “Yes. A year and two months now.”  
Luna hummed again. “I think I would like to meet the Squib Psychologist.”  
Hermione put her hand on theirs. “I'm glad." Her eyes glinted. "Can't have someone else prove the existence of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, right?” Luna smiled. “I doubt they will try.” _But _I_ will. Soon._


End file.
